During the early stages of life, infants spend a considerable amount of time sleeping. When lying on the back or side position as recommended by the American Academy of Pediatrics, the baby's hair and scalp may become dry. Movement of the head against cotton sheets then may cause hair breakage. This is particularly true because cotton can be quite abrasive to the hair and scalp.
There is a desire, therefore, for a baby blanket or other device that minimizes the friction between an infant or toddler's head and the blanket. Such a device may minimize the baby's discomfort. More importantly, mothers may feel more comfortable with such a device. The device also should be economical, simple, easy to use, machine washable, durable, and aesthetically pleasing.